


What If We Rewrite The Stars? (No one Can Rewrite The Stars..)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes March Fest, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I tried a new writing style for this story, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: **What if we rewrite the stars? And say that you were made to be mine....***Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find***It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.***But no one can rewrite the stars, so how could I ever be yours.. for life?*Prompt : soulmate au! Younghoon and Changmin have an unusual ability of seeing people's red strings of fate - he can practically see other people's soulmates but his own. All these years they've assumed that their soulmate is dead. Until now.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ;D Long time no see~
> 
> Author what happened to you? You had your story in January then you disappeared...
> 
> In the last part of January I had a fun accident on my right hand, abstained from having to use it as much as possible to avoid pain. Only then in March did I find out it was a severe break that heavily fractured a bone/ruptured a tendon. So I had my surgery last week to have a metal rod inserted into my hand and I have been recovering (I have learned that it is possible to type at a decent pace with my left hand and only my right middle finger xD) Kind of coincides with Hwall (but poor Hwall TT, a leg injury is worse then a hand injury imo) =, the coincidence. I should be recovered in 3 months fully so even though I am limited from my favourite hobbies like Hwall, I'll try to be strong like him so that we can both recover well!
> 
>  
> 
> I spent a good chunk of this month in hospitals so I didn't get as much as I wanted done for this story ;/
> 
>  
> 
> I also decided to change up my writing stlye a little bit, I hope it is received well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter as much as you can, it's very introductory and the second chapter won't be much better ;p.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ;3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (Follow the fic fest (@tbzficfest on twitter)

It's a normal windy day, some people commute with direction and others wander aimlessly, but time slows down somewhere in Seoul, on a bustling crosswalk in the middle of a busy road. 

 

Pause. 

 

 A crucial stop in the lives of two. Spending their past days gazing at the red string fate tied to each of their wrists. An invisible string that only the beholder may see. An invisible string that one knows will connect them to their forever, their eternity, their soulmate. 

 

 A pair of young adults stands frozen in the middle of the crosswalk. The cars don't bother to honk at them, for many of them know what it means. The red string that is tied to the inhabitants of this world has found its destination for the two standing in the crosswalk. They have found each other. 

 

  The look in their eyes will be once in a lifetime. The realization that they don't have to ever wonder again how, When, and where they'll ever meet their fated. 

 

  A pencil stroke sweeping over the girl's hair, to flow with the wind that ever so slightly tints her cheeks. A quick swipe on the boy's finger, wrapped tightly around the girl's shoulder as if she was going to disappear from him. A final dot into the girl's pupils, the single tear of happiness radiating, unshed in her eyes. 

 

   Another perfect scene, Younghoon smiled in delight at the finished product in front of him. He takes another glance up, out the window to the scene he was drawing. The boy and girl have finally separated themselves, walking further down the street together, ready to get to know each other.  

 

    "You've done it again Younghoon." A barista who was used to the regular customer, placed the mocha in front of him as she surveys the examines the drawing.

 

    "Thank you." Younghoon smiles. 

 

    "Tell me, how do you do it? I've always wanted to take up art but I can never get anything as good as yours." 

    

    "Trust me," Younghoon pointed to his eyes,"It's all in being able to see the little details." The barista laughs, subconsciously adjusting the glasses on her face. 

 

    "I'll look into that, maybe I just need laser eye surgery." She joked and walked away. Little does she know how serious Younghoon really is. 

 

    It is a phenomenon, Younghoon knows, it is rumored that only 1 in every billion people possess the ability, the ability to see everyone's invisible ribbons. When a person with this ability glances upon someone's string, it becomes fairly evident to them how close the other's soul mate is based on how tight or loose the string is. 

 

    Younghoon positions himself in the same cafe at least 2 times a week, focusing on the various sidewalks and crossings that fold out in front of the cafe. The moment Younghoon notices a string droop, he already knows that two people are fated to meet soon and prepares his sketchpad. Ready to capture the moment when it happens. 

 

  Among the crowds of people walking by, there's always the few that stand out to Younghoon. The ones that walk without a skip in their, the ones that don't walk with wandering eyes, gaze plastered to the ground. Most people don't bother more than a glance at them, unaware of their mood or what's ruining their day.

 

  But Younghoon knows, the bare wrists, some wrists containing strands of torn red ribbon wrapped loosely or the ones that contain nothing at all. They're the people who's soul mates have died, gone on to live a better life, while their mortal partner lives a dreary one on earth. Younghoon notes a particularly grumpy man kick a can when another pair of people meet. The torn ribbon on the man's wrist says it all. Younghoon pities the man, glancing at his own wrist to frown at it.

 

 He pities his own future, for Younghoon too, carries a no ribbon on his wrist. 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

    Somewhere in Seoul, someone's soul separates itself from the world, lifting up into the sky with the torn ribbon that flies with them. Somewhere else in Seoul, someone turns 12, with a brand new ribbon forming around their wrist. 

 

    An ambulance zooms down the street, causing a male standing outside a convenience store to flinch. He grabs his wrist at a sudden ache but blissfully ignores it as he watches the even fold out before him.

 

    It's a typical scene, these convenience store cliches were so redundant, abundant and yet Changmin loved to see them. 

 

    A late midnight snack, a last-minute beer grab, a final energy drink to survive an all-nighter. Regardless of what is purchased, the outcome always remained the same. Both cashier and customer groggy, looking in opposite directions wondering when the night will end.

 

     It's only in the final moments of the transaction that they both realize that the red strings that adorn their wrists no longer stretch out thin for a lover that is miles away, but relaxed on the counter for their fate lies a few inches away. 

 

    Enough happiness to fill up an empty stomach, enough wild emotions to keep someone's senses buzzing, the immense feeling of shock that is enough to keep someone up all night. The two share the same gaze, where everything in their life has finally tied together for they no longer have to wander the earth in search of their soul mate. 

 

    Changmin grins happily watching the flash of shock happening to the cashier and customer when they see their shortened ribbons. Changmin had already started to follow the girl 2 blocks earlier when he noticed her ribbon was beginning to droop closer to the ground, a sign that their soul mate was near.

 

    Changmin was born with it, he's sure. Doctors argued it was a highly rare recessive gene that caused it's 0.0000001% existence. Others believe its fate messing around with the sole few, gifting them with this power, the ability to see everyone's red strings; their fate. 

 

   The two girls in the convenience store have finally recovered from the shock, animatedly talking and getting to know each other when Changmin decides to walk away. Call him a stalker but he always enjoys watching these moments unfold to him, using his ability to his advantage to know where and with who it will happen. Changmin's had to nudge people on a few occasions when he noticed them walk unknowingly past each other. 

 

    Changmin's phone rings in his pocket after he's walked around aimlessly for 10 minutes, searching for any more night dwellers who will potentially meet their soul mate tonight.

 

    Shivering as the night air tickles his ear when he pulls his hood down, he puts his phone to his ear "Hello?" 

 

    "Changmin! I know you're not home yet. It's 11:30 pm. Get back home now and rest, we have a practice tomorrow!" Changmin smiled sheepishly as if he had been caught red-handed in person.

 

    "Yes Juyeon hyung, I'll be heading home now."  Changmin turned off the call and proceeded to walk. His head hung down from exhaustion, only peeking up when he hears the sound of a rock rolling across the sidewalk.

 

    Looking to the other side of the sidewalk, Changmin sees the back of a man walking in the opposite direction of him. On instinct, Changmin glances at the man's wrists. They're bare. 

 

    "Yet another person in my boat."  Changmin thinks as he proceeds on his way, eyes wandering to his wrist. 

 

    Everyone knows, parents tell their kids, basic guides on soul mates will always carry it, the signs that someone's soulmate has died: a torn or lack of ribbon on them. 

 

    Changmin shoves his wrist back into his pocket. Just because he doesn't have a ribbon, it doesn't mean that he has to be reminded of it every second he gets. 

 

~~~

 

  Younghoon frowns at the fading ribbon before his eyes, due to his ability to see every ribbon he is always used to the sight of dozens of ribbons that unfold before his eyes as he walks; he has yet to get used to the sight of a ribbon disappearing. He can already tell who the owner of it is a minute later, an ambulance zooming past him. Sirens blaring into the silent night. Just like that, one of the 8 ribbons flowing from the ambulance disappeared, vanished for eternity. 

 

  Younghoon smiles at a small, thin ribbon that joins the bundles of thread before him. A child must've turned 12 for a small and new ribbon to make an appearance among the crowd of many. 

 

  Younghoon continues his aimless walk, whistling into the night sky a dreary ballad that the crows adore.  

 

    Younghoon walks for an unknown amount of time to himself, letting his thoughts of soulmates and school papers drift through his head. Younghoon looks up when he finally senses another's presence on the road. Younghoon sympathizes with the boy walking down the other side of the street. The other's figure is swallowed into a hoodie, face covered by the hood, but his wrist is out, a lack of a ribbon prominent. Younghoon kicks a rock in bitterness. The rock tumbling down the street in jarring patterns and bouncing at weird angles, like the futures for Younghoon and the boy he saw, their futures are uncertain. Fate does not have a clear path for them, and they'll both have to face the undetermined future that will be thrown at them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrry it's been so long ;p 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~~

 Adrenaline began to pump through Changmin's veins as the cheers of people grew louder to the speech of the announcer. 

 

  "Everyone's been anticipating this act, I know I have too." The announcer waited for the screams to quiet down a little. "With several wins and high recognition across South Korea for such complicated, powerful, and breathtaking choreography, give it up for............ Wanna One!"

 

    The crowd grew wild as 11 boys walked onto the stage, screams erupting as the group already burst into several flips. 

 

    "They're good aren't they?" Jaehyun clapped a hand on Changmin's shoulder. 

 

    "Hyung, what if we don't win?" Changmin bit his lip watching Wanna One perform a pyramid. 

 

    "Changmin, this is one of many dance competitions you're doing. if we mess up it's fine, we have plenty of contests ahead of us." 

 

    "That's right." Juyeon appeared with Hyunjoon on his back, " Don't worry about it, we're all here because we love to dance, you wouldn't quit dancing just because you make one small mistake today right?  This is the time for us to grow in experience." Hyunjoon nodded in silent agreement. 

 

    "Drink this!" Haknyeon walked up and placed a bottle of water into Changmin's hand, "It'll calm down your nerves. It's calmed down mine!"  Changmin grabbed the bottle and drank it rapidly. A stage crew member showed up and surprised Changmin, causing him to drop the bottle and sputter out the liquid. 

 

    "You guys are on next, please stand by the cue." They were ushered right up to the side of the stage. Wanna One had finished and were walking backstage, past the group of 5. Changmin bowed to each of them as they passed, praying that he could become popular as fast as them.

 

    "They have been on the dancing scene for only a year folks, but they have proven to be strong rookies! I don't think I have ever seen any other group who can dance so sharply and in sync for their amount of time in the spotlight. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for..... The Boyz!!" 

 

    Juyeon ran up onto the stage pulling Hyunjoon with him as a soft piano kicked in. They always had a duet at the beginning of their sets. The chemistry between the two was undeniable due to the fact that they were soulmates.  

 

    A chorus of girls screamed as Hyunjoon brought his face close to Juyeon's. Ghosting a kiss before pulling himself up into a handstand on Juyeon's shoulders, then launching off and twirling in the air, only to fall safely back in Juyeon's arms. 

 

    Changmin bit his lip, that move meant only one thing. 

 

    "Spiderman, Spiderman." The lyrics filled the air, strong brass kicking in and the duo on stage pulling off their white long sleeves and black trousers to reveal spiderman outfits. 

 

    "Let's go!" Haknyeon encouraged as he, Jaehyun, and Changmin ran onto the stage in their matching outfits.

 

    Adrenaline quickly overtook Changmin's nerves, confidence flowing inside him as he performed each move with ease. A rope was thrown into his view by a stage crew member and he grabbed it. Casting a side glance at Hyunjoon to make sure he caught his rope, the two took off over the crowd, spinning in various ways to keep the crowd cheering. 

 

    The moment came for Changmin to release himself from his rope and catch Hyunjoon's as they came towards each other a fourth time. 

 

    Several people in the crowd gasped when Changmin lost his grip on Hyunjoon's rope. 

 

    Changmin's eyes widened as he fell into the crowd. He shut his eyes as he braced for impact, confused when he didn't feel any sort of hard collision. He opened his eyes to find that he had landed in someone's arms. He looked up and came face to face with the guy that caught him. 

 

    Handsome. Hot. Sexy. A million compliments flooded Changmin's head as he stared into the guy's eyes.  The other man was looking at him in a daze; how could someone look so good while in a daze? Is this what people feel when they meet their soulmate, this intensive shock of seeing someone who looks too good to be true? The sudden warmth that bursts from within? Changmin wanted to relish in the fact that maybe he did find his soulmate, after all, only people who meet their soulmates get this feeling, right? 

 

    "Changmin!" Hyunjoon flew towards Changmin with his rope in his hand, throwing it at Changmin before flying back to the stage on his own rope. Changmin gave the guy one last glance and jumped away from him. Leaping up to the rope and going back to the stage, showcasing his most artistic twirls to distract people from the mistake he made. 

 

    Changmin couldn't take his eyes off of the guy, and the guy was looking right back at him. It wasn't until the last second of the song did Changmin look at his wrist when he had to cover his face for the last dance move. When the crowd started cheering he glanced again between the guy's wrist and his, frowning and realizing that the guy wasn't his soulmate; Changmin forgot that his own wrist had a broken ribbon. 

 

    Changmin walked backstage with sulk in his step. Ignoring his friend's comforting words to him as they assumed that his mistake caused his gloominess.

 

``````````

 

  Younghoon's life had slowly built itself on a regular schedule over time. Drawing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the remaining days go to university; except Sunday, the day Younghoon leaves to do whatever he wants. The day Younghoon finds himself wandering the streets without a destination in mind, it's not because it was a Sunday. It's Tuesday, he should be nestled in his favorite cafe, watching and drawing the numerous individuals that find their soulmate every time. 

 

    The building is under maintenance due to internal problems, we are sorry for your inconvenience. Younghoon gaped at the sign on the cafe door, he's never been thrown off of his schedule before. Except for the one time, Jaehyun tricked him into not going to the cafe on a Thursday, but that's another story. 

 

    He found another cafe on his phone, a ten-minute walk from where he was. 

 

    "At least the weather is nice," Younghoon muttered as he mixed in with the moving crowds. 

 

    After five minutes, a large crowd and outside stage came into his view.

 

    "Wait a second.." 

 

    "Yah! Younghoon! Come to my performance on Tuesday, you've never come to any of them!" 

 

    Younghoon scratched his head. "But Tuesday's are drawing days.."  Jaehyun pouted. 

 

    "Fine, have it your way, at least change up your schedule once in a while. Anyways," Jaehyun got up. "Juyeon wanted to practice for the competition so I'll go now. See you next Sunday." 

 

  Younghoon caught a glimpse of Hyunjae standing at the end of the stage, hidden from audience view but not Younghoon's diagonal perspective. Figuring he might as well grant Hyunjae his wish, Younghoon joined the audience. 

 

"They have been on the dancing scene for only a year folks, but they have proven to be strong rookies! I don't think I have ever seen any other group who can dance so sharply and in sync for their amount of time in the spotlight. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for..... The Boyz!!" 

 

    Younghoon glanced up upon hearing the name of Hyunjae's group. Grinning as Hyunjoon and Juyeon started dancing. 

 

He barely has any sketches of already formed couples, they never share a moment as intense as meeting each other for the first time, but the sparks were flying with Hyunjoon and Juyeon, Hyunjoon allowing Juyeon to suspend him in the air, the amount of trust only intensified their dance. Younghoon quickly pulled out a fresh page on his notepad, a rough sketch never hurt once in a while. 

 

 A slash across the paper for the wind that seemed to fly in their direction, a stroke for their arms and a quick curve of the pencil for a smile. Younghoon had only gotten the basic outline done when someone yelped. Someone shouted. Younghoon looked up and saw someone falling to him, on instinct, he dropped his supplies and opened up his arms to catch the person. 

 

  The boy fell perfectly into his arms, his eyes squeezed tight with fear for a moment until he realized that he was out of harm's way and opened them. The boy was cute, and maybe it was his soft dark brown eyes that widened into an adorable proportion when they stared at each other or the tousled brown hair that cutely went astray in several directions. It could even be the perspiration that shone on his face, an unattractive substance that yet caused the boy in his arms to dazzle as if he's the most beautiful person on earth. No matter the cause, Younghoon felt like he had fallen in love.

 

  Younghoon was dazed at the feeling but attempted to maintain eye contact with the boy. He knew they couldn't be soul mates - Younghoon never had a ribbon on his wrist, to begin with - but he thought that if he could let the boy know how he felt, with a look that portrayed the indescribable emotion stirring in Younghoon's heart, maybe the boy wouldn't mind if they weren't soul mates, Younghoon' s heard stories of couples who aren't soul mates.

 

That was futile, it was only mere seconds of eye contact before a name was shouted and just like that, the boy had distanced himself from Younghoon and sprang back into the air, flying back to the stage on his rope.

 

  When the boy had returned to the stage, almost immediately, his eyes met Younghoon's again almost immediately. Their eye contact intensified as each second passed, With every sharp move, every graceful twist, Younghoon could feel the boy pouring all of his emotion into the dance. Then it was done, the boy covering his face for the last move as if to show Younghoon that they didn't have a chance in this world because they weren't connected. 

 

  Younghoon sighed in defeat watching the boy return backstage, missing the way he sulked. Wanting to keep the image of the boy's eyes burned into his memory, Younghoon recollected his notebook from the ground and started drawing, ignoring the crowd cheers as another group came on. 

 

   A flick of the wrist to add an eyebrow, a rotation of the hand to create a round eyeball, a gentle shade in the center to complete the iris. Younghoon stopped and admired his work of art. Confusion blurring his mind after several seconds of sudden realization. Hasn't he seen this face before? 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Sorry for taking a long time, I'm just getting my life together again and April-July is always busy because of school so yeah. My finger has been healing well and my cast should be taken off around Mid May to June! I'll try to get next chapter up within two weeks bloop 
> 
> Thank you for the patience! (If you have any left)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been busy xd 
> 
>  
> 
> Now enjoy~~

"Younghoon!" Younghoon peeked up to see Hyunjae standing in front of him. "You didn't let me down for once!" The crowds around them were beginning to disperse, an indication to Younghoon that he spent more time on his drawing than he thought he did.  

 

"Um well, I guess the change of scenery was nice." Hyunjae grabbed Younghoon's hand. 

 

"Since you came and the competition finished, why don't I take you to see the team again. They haven't seen you for a while and we recruited someone else!" Younghoon nodded, allowing the younger to guide him through the fading crowd backstage. The Boyz were at the furthest end talking with animated expressions, energized by the trophy in their hand. 

 

"I'm so happy!" Haknyeon bounced around Hwall and Juyeon.

 

"There were a lot of groups today, I'm surprised that we managed third place." Hyunjoon sunk into Juyeon's arms in relief. The couple seemed content on watching Haknyeon being giddy, like parents watching their son. Haknyeon hopped to Hyunjae and Younghoon upon seeing them. 

 

"Hi hyung." Juyeon and Hyunjoon spoke and waved simultaneously.

 

"Younghoon hyung! I haven't seen you in a long time! Did you see us dance? We were good, right? We did great!" Haknyeon spoke rapidly, still buzzing with excitement.

 

"Slowdown Haknyeon, you're going to give him a heart attack with that amount of energy you have." Hyunjae placed a hand on his hip. Younghoon beamed at all of them.

 

"It's fine Hyunjae, you guys danced really well today, but wasn't there someone new that you said you recruited." Younghoon glanced around the area again, desperately looking for the boy from before. 

 

"Speaking of, where did Changmin go?" Hyunjae inquired. 

 

"He's sitting there." Hyunjoon pointed to a gloomy figure seated in the corner, back turned to them. "I think, " Hyunjoon leaned in a little bit, in case Changmin could hear him. "I think he's upset over his mistake." 

 

"He still is? I hope he's not feeling too down, he did great nonetheless, I'll go talk to him again." Jaehyun said.

 

"I want to talk to him." Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows at Younghoon's statement. "That's random, you've never met him." 

 

 "Maybe, " Younghoon glanced over at Changmin's back, "Maybe he needs someone with a different perspective to talk to him, I'm sure he's grown used to your talks by now." Jaehyun nodded. 

 

"I guess it's true. Okay, you can talk to him but I'll start it. The rest of the group will um-" 

 

"Can we go to that new shaved ice place that opened up around the corner! I heard it's really yummy there!" Haknyeon clasped his hands together in anticipation. 

 

Juyeon smiled, "Sounds enticing, we'll be at that new shaved ice place around the corner." Haknyeon squealed in excitement. "Come to us when you're done." The trio left. 

 

Jaehyun and Younghoon walked over to Changmin, Jaehyun stopping Younghoon and mouthed that he will talk first, Younghoon nodded in understanding. 

 

"Changmin~" Jaehyun looped around him and lowered himself to level their eye contact, except Changmin was looking down. "Do you want to tell hyung what's wrong." 

 

"It's n-nothing." A small sob escaped Changmin's lips, causing Younghoon's heart to wrench. 

 

"Minnie, is it because of your mistake?" Changmin took a deep breath. 

 

"Yes." Came the shaky reply.  

 

"Oh Minnie," Jaehyun placed his hands on Changmin's shoulders and brought them closer, "Remember what hyung always tells you? If you make a mistake, it's okay because there are so many experiences awaiting us later in life and our mistakes will help us grow into better people." 

 

Changmin wrapped his arms around Jaehyun at his words and started crying harder. "Is something else wrong Changmin?" 

 

Younghoon blurted out, "Is there?" causing the boy's body to flinch at the sound of a foreign voice. Changmin peeked over Jaehyun's shoulder. Glossy eyes widening at the appearance of Younghoon, he quickly turned back around and tried to bury himself further into Jaehyun. 

 

"Did you do something to him?" Jaehyun's inquiry had an accusing tone attached to it. Younghoon shook his head. Taking note of the prolonged silence, he took advantage of the moment. "Can you leave us?" 

 

"What the heck? You've never met him and he's clearly upset!" Jaehyun tightened one of his hands around Changmin. Younghoon's pleading gaze clashed with Jaehyun's harsh glare over the span of an intense moment. 

 

"Fine," Jaehyun surrendered first,"You've never looked this desperate before, in fact, I've never seen you desperate so it looks like this means something to you. You get 5 minutes, and if I hear any distressed sound from Changmin I'll burn your sketchbooks." Jaehyun unwrapped himself from Changmin and walked out. Making sure to give Younghoon one more threatening glare. 

 

"Hi." Younghoon mirrored Jaehyun's actions from minutes ago, crouching down to meet Changmin's gaze. However, it seemed that the other was on the defensive and curling into himself, Younghoon resisted the urge to pull him into an embrace. 

 

"What do you want?" Despite his clear sadness, the question was laced with a hint of venom. As if to try and scare Younghoon away. 

 

"You looked at me earlier, well we looked at each other, and let me tell you," Younghoon reached out a hesitant hand to Changmin's wrist, asking silent permission to take hold of it, the lack of resistance was enough of a confirmation. "I can see it on your wrist, I can see it on my wrist, on both of our wrists we don't have someone in this world. I thought I was supposed to live the rest of my life without someone, but when I saw you, I felt something." 

 

"I, I have the same ability too..." Changmin admitted, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "I can see it as well, fate hasn't put us together." Younghoon's eyes widened. 

 

"You can see ribbons too? So you can also see that destiny doesn't have a place for us in this world....but we can make our own place. Do you want to try it? I've never felt this way before and I don't want it to slip away." Changmin shook his head, sparking another set of tears. 

 

"Don't you get it? Fate doesn't tie us together because it doesn't want us together." The irony, an aggressive statement with the purpose of pushing Younghoon away being spoken with a dash of desire, evident need that Changmin doesn't want to lose his chance too. Younghoon softly tilted Changmin's chin up to him so that they made eye contact. 

 

"Can't you give it a chance? Does a mother give up on her child if they're born with an abnormality? Does a lawyer give up a case if the evidence favors the prosecution? Does a couple split up simply because their parents disapprove? They don't give up on the biggest misfortunes and the slightest of odds, so why can't we?" 

 

Younghoon traced along Changmin's jaws, staring into his now intrigued eyes. "We can deny it as much as we want, but in time, our feelings will show. I know you want this too." 

 

Changmin's lower lip quivered, threatening to blurt out another protest. But his shoulders sunk, emotional exhaust washing over him. "I'll give it a chance."

 

Younghoon beamed a smile and sighed in relief. He leaned over and whispered, "You won't regret it." Into Changmin's ear as Jaehyun walked back in.

 

"No signs of distress and he looks better, Younghoon I don't know what you did but thanks!" Jaehyun stopped and narrowed his eyes at Younghoon and Changmin. "Is there something I don't know about?" 

 

"No." 

 

"I think there is, it doesn't get any weirder than both of your abilities so I don't mind what is." A scoff of laughter escaped Jaehyun's lips when the duo's eyes went wide. "It seems you both like to confide with the same person. Now while we go to that shaved ice place, you will tell me everything. Okay? Then let's go." 

 

 ~

 

Jaehyun's mouth was in a tight line by the time they reached the restaurant, he was pleased by Younghoon's story. "Well, at least you both won't live lonely lackluster lives now that you're giving this a chance." He said when he opened the door. 

 

Haknyeon, Juyeon, and Hyunjoon were seated in the corner, chatting with a someone that had their back turned to the entering trio. However, the poofy yet neatly combed black hair and signature crew neck was a dead giveaway. 

 

"Kevin?" The fluffy head swished around, a bang flying in front of the person's almond-shaped eyes.

 

"Changmin! Jaehyun!" Kevin smiled. Running to hug Changmin and Jaehyun before bowing to Younghoon. "Hello." 

 

"You don't have to be so formal Kevin," Jaehyun laughed at him, "This is Younghoon." Kevin's mouth formed an O. 

 

"Oh, so that's your other friend." Younghoon quirked his eyebrow at Kevin, "Jaehyun talks about you from time to time. Anyways, I was just going over Hyunjoon and Juyeon's performance. It was so good!" 

 

"Of course it was good, we had such a great musical accompaniment." Kevin blushed at Juyeon's compliment. 

 

"You made that piano piece?" Younghoon was shocked, considering how magical it was. Flashbacks of Hyunjoon soaring gracefully to the gentle gliss of a piano popping into Younghoon's mind. 

 

"Yeah," Kevin rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "I tend to compose ballad pieces for Hyunjoon and Juyeon's dances, it's good practice for me and it makes their performances shine, even more, it's a win-win." 

 

 Younghoon took note of Kevin's ribbon when he rubbed the nape of his neck. There were several creases and streak marks that tainted the thread. Younghoon knew those kinds of ribbons, worn out from so much push and pull, that amount of action can only mean that one's soulmate is on the other side of the world. Or at the very least, an ocean apart.

 

 Younghoon knew Kevin knew about the meaning of his ribbon when they talked shortly after. Changmin went outside with his cell phone and Kevin was the person that Younghoon knew the least. 

 

 "You said you compose music. Is it your dream to be involved in the music industry?" Kevin laid his cheek in his palm, his other hand twisting the spoon in his bowl of strawberry shaved ice. 

 

 "It is. Music is my passion." The answer came with a twitch of Kevin's hand, a sliver of shaved ice falling onto the tabletop. Kevin wanted to say more. 

 

 "Do you want to do anything with a music career in particular?" Kevin expressed an almost unreadable smile. Younghoon knew how he was feeling though, the desire to express something buried so deep within the heart that it's an embarrassment to speak aloud. 

 

  "I want to be able to travel the world and share my music with the world. And maybe I'm already tired of Korea even though I'm barely 20 years old, but I think exploring the world will help me find myself." Kevin unconsciously rubbed his wrist as he spoke.

 

 "Yeah, I get that." Kevin's arm jerked, it was a reflex. Younghoon's seen it many times when a ribbon suddenly stretches further, it's only natural to feel like you're getting pulled along.  

Kevin's smile tilted downward slightly at the pull, he knew his soulmate had gone another 10 paces further from him. 

 

 And Younghoon wondered what was harder, playing with fate or being pulled around by it.

 

~~~~~

 

"Minnie~." The woman's voice cooed over the phone.

 

"Hi, Umma." Changmin's voice came out hoarse.

 

"Are you okay? You sound like you cried earlier." Changmin coughed, trying to straighten his voice out. 

 

"It's nothing. Why did you call?" Changmin's mother wasn't the type to check on her kids frequently. 

 

"Your great-grandfather, he's been getting better lately. But his condition still hasn't improved." They say it's old age, all the memory lapses, the slip-ups, dementia, Alzheimer's disease. 

 

Changmin's great-grandfather seems to be a special case, he's 115 years old, an impressive feat. However, with great age came great difficulty. He was diagnosed with early dementia at 45, it's such a wonder how he's been able to live so long. At least that's what the medical records say, Changmin's mother always mutters that there's something else behind his great grandfather's incoherent chants. That condition hasn't improved and it worries the family that whatever is buried in his mind will be the cause of the death. 

 

  He's often in and out of the hospital, due to the many illnesses that come with living so long.  And thankfully, he's been recovering well from his last case of the deadly flu. 

 

"You know, it'd be nice if you visit again Changmin, I think he'd like that." He would like it if he actually remembers Changmin, that came at a 5% success rate with every encounter they've had. 

 

"I'll try." Changmin glanced through the window of a bookstore beside the restaurant. 

 

"Thanks, Minnie, bye." Changmin hung up the phone wordlessly, eyes still fixated on the display case. The book shone in a dim light at the edge of the shelf, some noticeable dust on the cover, an indication of being ignored, maybe it was the daunting title that repelled others away, but Changmin felt drawn to it. 

 

**The Zemblanity of Playing With The Stars**

 

An old lady who was presumably a worker made eye contact with Changmin through the glass, a smile widened on her face and she motioned him inside. 

 

"Here." She grabbed the book off the display and placed it into Changmin's hands. "Take it." 

 

"Why?" Changmin said in surprise. 

 

"I'll tell you what, I've seen some things and I think it'll help you." She ushered Changmin out of the store before he had a chance to speak. "Now shoo, I'm sure someone's waiting for you." She closed the door and left with a wink. 

 

 ~~~~~

 

The day's events replay in Changmin's mind as he lays in bed that night. Previous feelings of loneliness and acceptance have been replaced by fear and excitement as Changmin thinks about his future.  

 

His hand grazes over the book set on his nightstand, he wasn't sure about the meaning of the title but it felt daunting, a book that's taunting him to take a risk and open it.

 

And Changmin didn't want to take that risk yet, not after he feels like he committed the biggest risk he will ever take in his life.  

 

They say life is nothing if you don't take risks, but what is the point of living if the one risk you take seals your fate? 

 

 After already scheduling for a date next week with Younghoon, Changmin feels like he's playing Russian roulette and it's his turn to fire the gun. 

 

Hopefully, he shoots a blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was nice, I do feel that it is a mess of a chapter, it's more of a transition into a more linear set of events.
> 
> Anyone have any theories on the story or opinions? Share them below~~
> 
> Sleep well people~~


End file.
